You Belong with Me
by kitten lover1
Summary: The title says it all. Songfic of, "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. You might like it if you read. Phinbella!


You belong with me-

**The idea just randomly popped up in my head, and I just had to write it down. Also, some scenes may come from the music video, but just so you know; no copyright was intended! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, the song or even some of the scenes. In other words...I own NOTHING!**

* * *

I tapped my pen against my chin as I tried to finish my math homework. But no matter how hard I tried to get myself to focus, I still ended up daydreaming.

After about a half hour of no success, I decided to take a little break. I sighed as I put my pen down and looked out my window. I was quite surprised to see Phineas pacing around his bedroom. Curious as I was, I walked closer to the window to get a better view.

Phineas was talking on the phone and by the looks of it, he was pretty stressed. He paused to let the person on the other line talk and by the way he was holding his phone, that person was very upset at him. Then Phineas again, began to yell back at the person as he waved his hands in the air.

Most people wouldn't really care who he was talking to and would just shrug and look away. But as his best friend, I did. Though, I knew perfectly well who was on the other line; his girlfriend. She was the only person in the world that would ever scold and yell at him like that. I don't even know why he puts up with it.

She's probably yelling at him for like saying a joke or something that she didn't find funny enough. Cause he needs to be "perfect"…well, at least to her.

To me, he's perfect just the way he is. In fact he's more than just perfect. But he just doesn't see that. He doesn't see that he deserves someone better. Someone who loves him just the way he is and wouldn't want him to change for the world.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_Cause she doesn't,_

_Get your humor like I do..."_

I slowly closed the curtains and then laid my head against the window as I sighed deeply. I decided not to dwell on it too much since I still had lots of homework left to do. So I turned on my iPod to try and get my mind off of him. I set it to "Shuffle" and ironically, the first song that came up was the one hit wonder he and Ferb made a few summers ago; Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Which, sadly, his girlfriend hated and forbid him to listen to ever again.

She just doesn't understand. She never will. But Phineas, I do. Why can't you see that?

_"I'm in my room,_

_It's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music,_

_She doesn't like,_

_Cause she'll never, know your story,_

_Like I do…_

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers…_

…_Dreamin' bout the day,_

_When you wake up and find,_

_That whatchya looking for,_

_Has been here the whole time,_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me…"_

* * *

**The next day:**

_Ding Dong!_ "I'm coming…" I shouted as I turned off the TV and headed for the door. I swung the door wide open and saw Phineas standing there, with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Isabella," he said, "You busy?"

"No," I smiled, "Not at the moment…"

"Do you mind coming for a walk with me in the park?" he wondered.

"Sure," I smiled even more; even though it was pretty late, I was glad to be getting some alone time with Phineas. I grabbed a light sweater and closed the door.

On the way to the park, we talked about all the good times that we used to have together. All of the inventions we built, the jokes we all shared, and even the sad moments that sometimes came along.

When we finally got to the park, we sat on a bench near the lake. After staring at our surroundings for some time, we continued to talk. Time flew by VERY quickly.

Just as we were about to leave, Phineas flashed me a big smile. I smiled back; I don't remember the last time I've seen him this happy. Ever since his girlfriend came along, it felt like a part of Phineas died. He rarely ever smiled, let alone laughed. He just isn't the same when he's around her…

_"Walking the streets,_

_With you and you're worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughing on a park bench,_

_Thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy?",_

_And you've got a smile that could light up,_

_This whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down..."_

Suddenly, Phineas' phone buzzed. He hastily took it out and read the message. The smile faded from his face. He sighed deeply and tucked his phone away.

"You okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he waved his hand, I raised my eyebrows; unconvinced. "It's just that…I've gotta go. Sorry…" he said as he stood up and walked away with his head down. I groaned in frustration; how blind can he be?!

_"You say you're fine,_

_I know you better than that,_

_Hey, whatchya doin' with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers…_

…_Dreamin' bout the day,_

_When you wake up and find,_

_That what you're, looking for,_

_Has been here the whole time,_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see,_

_You belong with me,_

_Standing by, and waiting out your backdoor,_

_All this time,_

_How could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me…_

_Oh, I remember you walking to my house,_

_In the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who make you laugh,_

_When you know you're bout to cry,_

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me bout you're dreams,_

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me…_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see,_

_You belong with me…"_

* * *

I curled up in my bed as soon as I got home. Pretty soon, it started to pour. Thunder rumbled loudly, lightning blinded my eyes.

As I lay down to try and fall asleep, I heard a faint knock on the door. I wondered who could possibly be out in this weather as I rushed to get it.

I gasped in surprise when I saw that it was none other than Phineas, "Phineas?! What are you-" Though I was suddenly cut off, when Phineas pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

At first, I was surprised, but eventually began kissing back as I wrapped my arms around him. It really didn't matter to me that he was soaking wet, all that mattered was that we were together at last…

"_Standing by, and waiting out your backdoor,_

_All this time,_

_How could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me,_

_Have you ever thought,_

_Just maybe,_

_You belong with me…"_


End file.
